Spray nozzles are used in a variety of applications to convert a fluid stream into a particular spray pattern. It is often desirable to apply a fluid in a uniform and consistent manner upon a target location. Various spray nozzle designs have been developed in an attempt to generate an appropriate spray pattern.
Some spray nozzle designs include a body that receives the fluid input and passes it through an orifice to a deflector connected to the body. The deflector is positioned opposite the fluid input. The deflector deflects the fluid into a particular spray pattern as the fluid comes out of the body orifice.